Question: What is $\frac{2}{5}$ divided by 3?
Solution: Recall that division is the same as multiplication by a reciprocal. In other words, if $b$ is nonzero, then $a \div b = a\cdot \frac{1}{b}$. In this case, \[
\frac{2}{5}\div 3 = \frac{2}{5}\cdot \frac{1}{3} = \frac{2\cdot 1}{5\cdot 3}=\boxed{\frac{2}{15}}.
\]